Chain of Thorns
by RileyJess
Summary: James and Lucie Herondale, Christopher Lightwood, Anna Lightwood, Grace Cartwright, Cordelia and Alistair Carstairs, Matthew and Charles Fairchild, and Jesse Blackthorn are the start of the new generation of Shadowhunters. What will these Nephilim have to cope with? Love, war and blood is around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello :D So I love, love, love the books by Cassandra Clare, but this is my first fanfiction! It's kinda going to be The Last Hour series, or, I'll try to make it that. Anyway, this takes place in like 1903, somewhere around there, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Cassandra Clare! I simply covered them with a blindfold and kidnapped them all for the time being! *creepy smile***

James Herondale picked up one dagger at a time from the high stack of weapons beside him, and flung them at the target.

_Thunk_. One hit for his bullying, former schoolmates.

_Thunk_. For the torturous, prejudiced Shadowhunters he had encountered.

_Thunk_. For his stupid ability he had that earned him the name of a freak.

_Thunk_. For his younger sister being normal.

_Thunk_. For stupid, extremely _beautiful_ girls who had nothing better to do than charm innocent boys, and snap their hearts carelessly and step all over them.

_Thunk_. For the cruelness in the world.

Some might've said James Herondale was bitter.

But if you had lived his life, it wouldn't be hard to tell why. He had grown up with powers, like his mother. Not ordinary Shadowhunter powers, like super speed and skill, but _special_ powers. He could turn into a shadow. As a kid, James loved it. He snuck up on his mother, his father, his sister and her friends, his friends, cousins, uncles, aunts, and he'd scare the living daylights out of them! James loved that, but once he was older, he started to notice things. Scornful looks, hushed whisperings, disgusted rumors flashing from Shadowhunter to Shadowhunter. James started to realize he wasn't wanted or liked by basically anyone besides his family and family friends.

And then, James was old enough to go to the Shadowhunter Academy. James was absolutely enthralled and thrilled by the school, but that was until it had started. Everyone wanted to bully the new, freaky kid who could turn into shadows, so that was exactly what they did. James knew he could escape if he wanted too, using his abilities, but he knew that would make everything worse. James was the cause of a "massive disruption" in the school, so Gertrude Whitelaw had been forced to send him away.

It hadn't even been all bad after that. His father, Will Herondale, had been furious with Gertrude, and decided to take James' training in his own hands. He worked relentlessly to make sure James would get better training than anyone else at the Shadowhunter Academy. His mother Tessa helped him. His Uncle Gabriel, Uncle Gideon, Aunt Sophie, Aunt Cecily and a few of his other family members and close friends helped him with every other aspect of being a Shadowhunter, and after training, he was certain he could defeat _all_ of his former classmates. James was satisfied with his life by then, his amazing family, friends, he was Matthew Fairchild's _parabatai_ and nothing was more desirable than that.

Until he had met Grace Cartwright. Was there ever someone finer? It was painfully obvious about the young man's feelings for the beautiful young woman. His father's grimace, his mother's precautionary, uneasy smile, his sister's giggle, Matthew's support, Cordelia Carstairs' hurt looks... Grace knew it too. Oh, how sure allured him, whispered in his ears, how Grace could make James do anything she wanted, with her soft and breathy voice. James remembered Grace sliding towards him, her face pretty and pale and gentle, but so fierce at the same time, tilting up to reach his. Her dark gray eyes locked with his, _love me, love me,_ they seemed to say as he would step forward, and pull her close to him. Her full, curved lips reached up to meet his. She would take her small hand and place it in his, and it all felt so right. Her ivory colored hair floated down her back in wondrous waves and they broke apart, sharing a smile. _I love you, James. Do you love me?_ She would always ask, innocently as James would laugh and put an arm around her waist. _Of course I do, I will always._ James would reply, because as he had heard others say before, _Once a Herondale gives their heart away, it couldn't be given back._ Grace would giggle, wrap her delicate arms around him, and kiss him again.

He thought they would always be together, forever. How could anyone love Grace more than him? Who could ever love him more than Grace? James was foolish. He had believed he had found love as pure as his mother's and father's. There was no such thing as a love as pure as Will and Tessa's, James realized, when Grace had broken his heart.

Love was a ploy.

He was damned.

"James?" Matthew Fairchild called, sticking his head in the training room. He saw the pile of daggers poking out from one end of the target, and the hilt buried in the other side, and entered the room to approach James.

"Hello, Matthew," James replied, keeping his voice even and simple. "Did you just arrive? Is it time for dinner yet?" _No showing pain,_ James scolded himself as his voice cracked. _Be who you were._

James needed to be the way he was before Grace, that way no one would ever find out. Sure, he went out and got drunk, and did stupid stuff, but he tried to remain the same at home.

His _parabatai_ looked at him, unconvinced. Matthew could read James better than the books that James poured into. It was quite annoying, really. "No point in lying, Jamie," Matthew replied, using James' nickname.

James gave an annoyed hiss under his breath. "Damn blood brother telephathicness," Matthew gave James a grin, and offered his arm.

"Let's just go to dinner, Jamie."

By the time James and Matthew reached the kitchen area, the rest of the families were already seated. Charlotte and Henry Branwell were talking earnestly to his mother and father with Elias Carstairs and Collette Verlac, while Charles Fairchild was talking quietly to Alistair Carstairs, and Lucie, James' younger sister was animatedly talking to her best friend and _parabatai_, Cordelia Carstairs. At the arrival of the two boys, Tessa called their cook, Rosalind, to serve supper. A woman named Lorna was their servant, and their carriage driver was a man named Thaddeus. Rosalind got out their dinner, laying it out on the table.

James slid in his seat first, followed closely by Matthew and then Alistair and Charles, Cordelia and Lucie. The adults followed more slowly, and James noticed with annoyance that Cordelia took the seat next to him.

"How was your training, James?" Charlotte asked him. Charlotte was somewhat of a second mother to him, someone James could talk to about anything. There was only a few people he could do that with, Brother Zachariah, his father, his mother, Lucie, Matthew and Charlotte were the most trusted people in his life.

"Excellent," James said smoothly, turning to Will. "Father, I think we're going to need a new target. I'm afraid the other one is, well, a bit _sharp_." James smiled as Matthew laughed from beside him.

Tessa looked at him with exasperation. "That's the fifth time this month," She exclaimed. "Are you sure you aren't breaking it on purpose?"

James and Matthew shared a little laugh at that, grinning at each other before James turned back to Tessa. "Of course not, dear Mother. How could you think such a thing of me? Us good looking men are really not devils, Mother."

Matthew shook with silent laughter from beside him as Charlotte turned to Will, looking amused. "Now you know how it feels, don't you, Will?"

Will flashed an impish grin towards Charlotte. "I'd like to think that Jamie is heading for the straight of godliness, actually, just like his father."

Charlotte turned to Tessa. "I wish you luck, Tessa, having both of them in your house."

* * *

Deep in the night, James had to get up. He couldn't sleep, ugly thoughts were dancing around his head. It was awful. He rolled out from his bed, and slipped on his heavy boots and jacket, and exited the room, careful not to wake up anyone as he crept down the hall of the London institute and towards the door.

James stepped outside the Institute, an eye on the watch on his wrist that read 4 in the morning. He would have until 6 or 7am before his parents realized he was gone and would send everyone out to find him, until someone, presumably Will, would find him passed out in the streets somewhere and bring him home. No one else knew about his little escapades, besides Will and Tessa and Uncle Brother Zachariah. They tried to keep it a secret, after all, it would "bring the family name down".

James headed into the pub he often strayed in, and ordered a glass of wine. He received it from Peg, the woman with the wooden leg, and slammed it down against a wood table, drowning the wine quickly. He could already feel his senses beginning to blur.

"Hello, James Herondale." A green body appeared in his vision, it was Ragnor Fell. Fell was the High Warlock of London, who saw James often in the pub.

"Hello, warlock." James grabbed another glass of wine, dunking it down his throat, gripping the table as the world seemed to sway, "Anything interesting for me today?"

"Oh, no," Ragnor's eyes glittered. "Nothing for _you_, Herondale. Rather, something a little more strong."

"I can handle anything, warlock." James slammed his cup down with a bang on the heavy table, cracking it to pieces. Ragnor's eyes flitted towards the glass, but James' eyes stayed locked on his. "We can fight, and I most certainly shall prove it."

"Oh, but you have your weaknesses." Ragnor cackled, his voice a mix of mockingness and sympatheticness. "That can break you like no others, right, James Herondale?" Ragnor leaned in towards James. James dropped his third wine glass on the floor and backed away, almost unsteadily towards the door. "Maybe a certain _Grace Cartwright_?"

James hurled himself backwards, and slammed into the wall. "Wh - H - "

"Yes." Ragnor Fell continued, his eyes gleaming, as he pressed menacingly against James, "I know things about Miss Cartwright and her _family_ that you will be _shocked_ to find out."

"_What do you know?_" James' Shadowhunter instincts kicked in as he rolled out of the way and unsheathed his concealed dagger from his sleeve, pointing it at Ragnor's throat.

Ragnor only laughed.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please review and follow and favorite if you liked this, and tell me what you think! :) -Riley**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay, Chapter 2! Next will probably be James again, but I can't promise that a whole chapter will be dedicated to one person, because some chapters of CA, CP, and CP2 have different POVs in the same chapter. For those who reviewed, read the note at the bottom. WARNING: SOME OF THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN MIDNIGHT HEIR. WHAT IS BOLD IS WRITTEN BY CASSANDRA CLARE. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know about you, but I'm not twenty twooooooo. Oh, and I'm not Cassandra Clare either.**

Lucie Herondale was worried when her brother, James, entered for breakfast thirty minutes late with a black eye and a big purple bruise on his chin. Everyone looked surprised, but James just scowled and sat down in his chair. Cordelia gasped beside her, and opened her mouth angrily. Lucie, who knew what was going to come out of her mouth winced. "Been acting up again, have you, messing around and getting in trouble? You know, James, I used to think better of you. But you are _awful_. No better than everyone else!"

Colette Verlac stared with horror written all over her face. "Cordelia!" Colette exclaimed, horror seeping through her tone as she glared at her daughter. "Apologize at once, Cordy! Will, Tessa, I am so sorry for her behavior." Cordelia gave a defiant glare towards everyone gaping at her.

Will just shrugged, but a half smile drifted on Lucie's face. That was the Cordelia she knew and loved, the rash, wayward Cordy. That was why Lucie and Cordelia got along so well, they were both outspoken. She wasn't too worried about anyone's reactions, because James wouldn't be impacted by name–calling anyway.

Cordelia scowled at her mother. "It's true!" She yelled, pointing at James' face, who was looking down at the ground. "Do you see that? He's going to get himself killed! You can keep doing what you do, James Herondale, but don't think we're stupid. I know _exactly_ what you're hiding!"

James went white, and Lucie looked at him curiously. James wouldn't be impacted... unless what Cordelia was saying was _true_. "Jamie?" Lucie asked carefully. "What is she talking about?"

"He won't tell you," Cordelia scorned. "He's a dishonorable - "

James dropped his fork down on the plate and casted a withering glare towards Cordelia. He slammed the chair in the table and stormed out of the kitchen, his messy black curls flying over his face.

"Don't bother," Matthew snapped towards Cordelia, who had made a move to get up after him. "I'll go." As Matthew turned to head out of the room, Lucie remembered the older days when James was steady and always so perfect, always being the one to take care of Matthew instead of the other way around."

Lucie got up right after him. "I'll go with you," Matthew nodded at her, and the two of them raced up the stairs towards the residential wing. James' room was towards the end, across from Lucie's. Matthew gripped the handle and swung the door open.

The sheets were made tidily, but the curtain on the window was fluttering from the breeze, and the window was flung open.

James was gone.

* * *

Lucie's distracted blue eyes trailed over the snow drifts piling towards the side of the streets in the dark night. It was Christmas time, the reason why the Carstairs, and the Fairchilds had come to visit the London Institute. The Lightwoods would be coming as well, Gideon and Sophie and Gabriel and Cecily with their kids.

The Christmas Ball was hosted by Tessa and Will every year since Lucie could remember, and every year she remembered her parents, especially Will, complaining about all the work that had to be done. Lucie wasn't looking forward towards it, that was something that all the Herondales shared.

"Miss Herondale?" It was Matthew. Lucie whirled around, hopeful for some good news. But her brother's _parabatai_ just gave an apologetic frown, "We looked everywhere. We can't find him at all."

Lucie's heart sank. "I'll go look."

Matthew shook his head wildly. "No, you can't - "

Lucie stood up defiantly and crossed her arms, glaring at Matthew. "James is my brother. I shall - and I will - do what I want."

"But Lucie," Matthew protested, forgetting all formalities. This was his _parabatai_'s little sister. Matthew had to protect her. If he didn't, he would have the wrath of all the Herondales cast down on him. "Please, it would be more helpful for you to console Miss Carstairs, she is very much distressed at her words towards James." Matthew's desperation seeped in his tone, but the stubborn Herondale girl could not be swayed.

"Sorry, Mr Fairchild," Lucie grabbed a few daggers and hid them in her sleeves. "That's something you can take care of. I have a brother to find." Lucie ignored Matthew's cry as she skidded outside of her door, and ran down the stairs towards the Institute door, where Gideon and Sophie Lightwood with their children, Barbara, Eugenia and Thomas were heading out the door. She sprinted past Thomas with a slight wave, and disappeared within the busy streets of London.

* * *

Matthew found himself looking uneasily towards his older brother, Charles, as the elder boy walked in the room closely followed by Alistair Carstairs. "We looked all over, and we couldn't find James." His voice boomed loudly, like the natural leader he was, and everyone found themselves looking towards him. Charles always stuck tight to the rules and was a brilliant leader - which was fitting, considering he wanted to become the next Consul. Matthew was the complete opposite. He liked to break the rules more, and would sit in the corner of parties with James and make jokes instead of socializing with higher up Clave members like Charles, who was _always_ looking for a chance to get ahead. They usually got along - they were brothers after all, but they didn't always get along. Henry even got along better with Matthew than Charles, because Charles had ambitions Henry had never dealt with before.

Will looked worriedly towards Tessa, communicating with their eyes. Matthew didn't know exactly what they were saying, but he knew James enough, so he had the basic gist of it. James was clever, he could escape them if he wanted, but he could also turn into a shadow. It would have been nearly impossible to find him. They would have to wait until the Christmas ball tomorrow evening, James had to be home by then. They would be forced to alert the Clave by then.  
But could they wait that long? Shadowhunters weren't known for letting things pass by without giving it their best, so everyone would definitely keep looking.

_Oh. And Lucie._ How would the 16 year old survive by herself, without any trouble while trying to find James? There would be no way she would even find him. Matthew was stupid for letting her go. He should have put a binding rune on her, chase after her or _something_.

"She'll get back here safe," Matthew tried to reassure himself. "She has too." But the matter of James was still too pressing to him, perhaps he should give a talk with Cordelia Carstairs. She would hopefully give something away to stop him.  
Matthew excused himself, telling Henry he'd be back soon and ran back up the steps towards the room Cordelia was staying in. He knocked on the door gently and grabbed the handle to see if it was unlocked. It was. Matthew swung the door open and stepped inside, blinking at the glare of the harsh sunlight as he looked around to find Cordelia.

She was sitting on her bed, her red hair pinned up and messy, and her black eyes looking red and puffy, as if she had been crying. Matthew immediately felt awkward. James would have been the charming one, who could've made her laugh, but Matthew despised this sort of work. It was much harder than slaying demons, according to him.

"Cordy?" Matthew stepped towards her, deciding to go for the gentler approach, hoping she would open up to him.

Cordelia hiccuped, and cast her angry black eyes towards him. "Go away."

_Guess not._

Matthew tried again. "Miss Carstairs," Cordelia turned away from him, her hands covering her face. "Please, if you could tell us what you know about James. Something, _anything_."

Cordelia shook her head resolutely. "No, I'm sorry Matthew." Matthew bit back a frustrated sigh as he sat down beside her, putting his hand comfortingly on top of hers.

"Whatever is the reason?" Matthew asked. But the real question was _why the hell not?_

Cordelia gave him a bone-chilling look. "I'm afraid that - "

"I didn't think Cordelia Carstairs ever got scared," Matthew commented nonchalantly. "Sorry, sorry," Matthew added, catching the glare given to him. "Keep going, please."

"I was _saying_, that telling you about James would not be advisable." Cordelia gave him a dry smile. "You are his _parabatai_, are you not? I figured out what was wrong, and even I am not his _parabatai_. Perhaps thinking about his situation will be more helpful."

* * *

_Bang_! The bullet in the silver pistol slammed into one of the arms of the chandeliers, sending it swaying hectically.  
James lowered the pistol, his mouth drawn into a slight smirk. _Nice shot, Herondale,_ James thought, praising himself. James turned around, to flash an irritating smirk towards Ragnor Fell, but he found his eyes drawn towards another man. His head was covered in spiky black hair. His strange, cat-like yellow-green eyes were trained on James', as if he were watching every move and staring right into his soul. As the man moved closer, James remembered what he had learned from Will about Downworlders and warlocks, especially one in particular.

_Magnus Bane._

This was Magnus Bane, his father's warlock friend. His father's warlock friend who was staring at him in the most uncomfortable manner.

The warlock walked closer to him, his head and shoulders back. **"Not precisely a Shadowhunter weapon, is it?" **_Who the hell cares,_ James' eyes narrowed towards Magnus Bane's, who almost seemed to panic, _whether demons die from daggers and swords or pistol?_ **"Peace,"** Magnus continued hastily. James almost smirked again at the easy prey.** "I mean you no harm. I am a warlock the Whitelaws of New York will vouch for as being quite - well, mostly - harmless."**

James stared at Magnus, his eyes narrowing even more. _Mostly harmless? Killed a few demons or Shadowhunters here or there, have you?_ **"I know who you are."** Magnus raised his eyebrows towards James, who merely took no notice and plowed on. **"You are Magnus Bane."**

James could see hesitation written all over his face. _You can't hide, warlock_. Magus finally inclined his head towards him. Good, James thought with satisfaction, he was starting to wonder whether or not Magnus would show some manners. **"And you are?"**

Lifting his head, James made sure to reply in a haughty manner. **"I am James Herondale."**

**"You know, I rather thought you might be called something like that. I am delighted to hear that I am famous."** Magnus told James, his strange eyes shining under the dim lighting of the pub.

Famous, or perhaps infamous? "**You're my father's warlock friend. He would always speak of you to my sister and me whenever other Shadowhunters spoke slightingly of Downworlders in our presence."** _T__hough the talk wasn't too different about myself._ **"He would say he knew a warlock who was a better friend, and more worth trusting, than many a Nephilim."**

Magnus' reaction was being carefully watched. James decided to cut in before Magnus could look too proud. **"I would not set any great store by it. My father trusts a great many people."** James said lightly, a laugh bubbling up from his drunk self. And the laughter disappeared, for all he thought about was his own great trust he had placed in everyone. In his father, mother, sister, parabatai, Brother Zachariah, Charlotte, Aunt Cecily, Grace... How she had ripped out that trust and broke it in pieces, just like his heart. **"Trust,"** James added bitterly. **"It is like placing a blade in someone's hand and setting the very point against your own point." The sword stays plunged in your heart for too long.**

**"I have not asked you to trust me. We have just met,"** Magnus told James, his voice mild.

**"Oh, I'll trust you. It hardly matters. We are all betrayed sooner of later - all betrayed, or traitors."** How much easier it must be to betray than be betrayed, James thought with a stabbing pain from his heart.

Magnus murmured something under his breath, and James stiffened. **"What?"**

Magnus shook his head. **"Nothing. I was merely wondering what the chandelier had done to offend you."**

James looked up and down at the chandelier, and barely paused to give the shards of glass at feet a glance, remembering the bet he had taken after his 4th glass of wine. **"I was bet twenty pounds that I would not shoot out all the lights of the chandelier."** James answered lightly and easily.

**"And who bet you?"**

**"That fellow there,"** James scanned the room for Ragnor, and pointed towards him, his green skin making him easily detectable.

**"The green one?"** Magnus asked in reply. James looked thoughtfully towards Ragnor, a question entering his mind.

**"Is he really green? I thought that was the absinthe."** James remarked, rather mildly. James turned away from Magnus, uninterested for a moment. _What to do, what to do?_ James was debating on the biggest spectacle to show Magnus—he would surely tell Tessa and Will, so it had to be rather extreme. James turned to Peg who was bringing drinks towards someone else and shot her in the leg. Peg stumbled and fell with a horrible cry, and James began to laugh. It was a different laugh then the one he heard while him and Matthew were joking around, but rather a cruel, high laugh he could barely stand.

**"That's enough."** Magnus said, his voice clipped and barely more than a whisper as he grabbed James's wrist.

James tried to laugh as he had before. **"Be easy. I am a very good shot,"** _Outstanding is a very synonym._ **"and Peg the tavern maid is famous for her wooden leg. I think that is why they call her Peg. Her real name, I believe, is Ermentrude."**

Magnus made a small noise at the back of his throat, like he was almost shocked, the look in his eyes clearly betraying horror. Good, James thought with satisfaction. **"And I suppose Ragnor Fell bet you twenty pounds that you couldn't shoot her without managing to draw blood? How very clever of you both."**

James suppressed a roll of his eyes as he moved away from Magnus, keeping a healthy distance from the Downworlder. **"My father told me you acted as a sort of protector to him, but I do not need your protection, warlock."** _I don't need anyone,_ James corrected himself. _Except, perhaps, Matthew._

**"I rather disagree with that."** Magnus told him, matter of factly.

James could not stop his eyes from rolling now. **"I have taken a great many bets tonight, I must perform all the terrible deeds I have promised. For am I not a man of my word? I want to preserve my honor. And I want another drink!"** Was the horrors James had revealed enough for Magnus? Would he finally leave?

Of course not.

**"What an excellent idea. I have heard alcohol only improves a man's aim. The night is young. Imagine how many barmaids you can shoot before dawn."**

James's eyes narrowed towards the sarcastic warlock, feeling annoyed at his dreadful, sane way of thinking. **"A warlock as dull as a scholar. Who would have thought such a thing existed?"** Certainly not himself. After hearing multiple stories from Ragnor about all types of warlock extravaganzas he had encountered, who would have thought someone as dull as Magnus existed? James hoped he wasn't always like that. What a bore! Ragnor was much less dull.

**"Magnus has not always been so dull,"** _Speak of the devil,_ James thought wryly as Ragnor came up from behind James and offered a drink. Relieved, James grabbed the wine and chugged it down his throat, his throat starting to burn. **"There was a time, in Peru, with a boat full of pirates-"**

James cut him off, already beginning to feel bored as he dropped the wine glass on the table. **"I should love to sit and listen to old men reminiscing about their lives,"** He drawled, savoring the look of annoyance in Magnus's eyes. **"but I do have a pressing appointment to do something that is actually interesting. Another time, chaps."**

James turned away and swung the door open, stepping out into the dark and silent night. He faded into a shadow and back into a human as he watched, not really caring if anyone saw him that night. His eyes scanned the landscape as he turned towards a cobbled street, aware of a certain warlock following him. A warlock that wasn't Ragnor.

His mind whirled, thinking of all the mischief he could do, and he took off, doing all the stupid things possible, his senses and mind blurred completely.

_Father is going to kill me,_ James thought gleefully as he fooled around, making things as hard for the late-nighters as he could.

The last thing he could remember was falling into the Serpentine. He made to push himself up, until a feeling of pleasantness drifted over him. It felt so nice, drifting to the cold, churning waters. Peaceful.

James closed his eyes. Maybe this was it. Maybe today was the moment he would leave this hellhole. Would Lucie marry, have kids? Would Matthew be okay without him? His mother, his father would cope, would they?

What would it be like up in Heaven? Or Hell, where James was bound to go if he had done something to deserve the pain given by Grace?

Whatever it would be like, James shoved it away, would be better than this life. _Take me away, water,_ James told it. _Take me now._

Arms wrapped around him. Was it Death? Had Death come to claim him? At last, at last. The arms were forceful, tugging James towards the end of his life.

But why was it taking so long? Surely he should've been dead already? James fought to open his eyes, and found them locked on a pair of slitted catlike, gold and green eyes. _Oh, no_._ Magnus._ James thrashed from within Magnus's tightened grasp. _Let me go! Let me go! _James shook wildly, hoping Magnus would let go, but the warlock's arms were stuck around him. James kicked, aiming for anywhere on Magnus, but the warlock was too good for it. He hauled James up on the banks.

_No, no please._ James thought with despair, sinking in exhaustion. He fought against the darkness, threatening to pull him down. _Leave me to die_. His eyelids sank down, leaving everything black.

His strength started to fade.

"Grace," James whispered, before slumber took him under.

**A/N Done! Sorry this took a while! But I hoped everyone liked it :) I am NOT continuing Midnight Heir in the next chapter, by the way. I am also reading Great Expectations, so then I'll know more about the storyline. Thanks for reviewing:**

**Guest: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Ellie Lightwood: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one :)**

**AndromedaWeasley: Glad you liked! Hope you liked this chapter :)**

**PandoraTheFox: Thank you so much, it means a lot! Just wondering, have you found any others that you liked? I've been looking for one for ages, which is why I made this! And don't worry, I am definitely including some Tessa/Will/Jem, Sophie/Gideon, Gabriel/Cecily stuff. I hope you keep reading!**

**-RJ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here you go, Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare yet... none of these characters are mine!**

Cordelia sprinted down the stairs as soon as her eyes had opened. Christmas! Today was the day of the Ball! Cordelia ran to the kitchen, just as the sun began to cast a dull, gray light over the room.  
It was early. Cordelia was probably the first one up. She normally was, on days like this. Cordelia would always curl up by the fire Lorna made and just think.

Sometimes Lucie would join her, and they would talk quietly or make jokes. Either way, Cordelia loved the mornings of holidays. They were so peaceful and perfect.

But as Cordelia entered the kitchen, she let out a hiss of surprise.

James was sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Miss Carstairs," James told her, his voice cold as ice as he leaned back casually against the chair. His dark curls were shaped around his face, with his golden eyes staring at her, not a hint of warmth in them.

His words registered, and Cordelia's heart sank. James had always called her Delia, a special nickname only he used. Never, not in a long time, had he called her Miss Carstairs. He must have been so mad at her!

"Look, J—Mr Herondale," Cordelia begged, a small little frown stuck on her face. "I am dreadfully—"

But James held his hand out. "Don't apologize, Miss Carstairs," James told her formally. "I don't need to hear pointless things like apologies. Whatever you'd like to me, say it. It doesn't matter. Don't sugarcoat anything, please."

"James - " Cordelia tried again.

James shook his head, his black hair flying around his face. "Save your apologies." His voice was brittle with harshness.

"No, James!" Cordelia cried out. "I really am sorry! I didn't mean a thing, whatever I said to upset you yesterday. Please, will you forgive me?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as she waited for an answer from James. But James stood up slowly. "Have a good day, Miss Carstairs." James turned away and exited the room, his answer like a cold, heavy stone.  
A tear welled up in Cordelia's eyes. She was too harsh the day before! She was just so worried for him! He used to be such a good person, part of the reason why she had fallen for him, but now...

"Trouble?" Cordelia turned around to find Gabriel and Cecily's daughter, Anna Lightwood. The other Lightwoods had arrived late last night, a little bit after Lucie had returned to the house. Lucie had come soaking wet and a look of horror in her eyes.

"Hello, Anna," Cordelia nodded, doing her best to keep her voice from wobbling. "No, nothing's wrong here."

"I can tell you're lying," Anna walked in, her nose in the air and her green eyes carefully trained on Cordelia's. "You are a really awful liar. I know you having a liking towards my cousin." Anna gave a brash-sounding laugh as Cordelia could do nothing but let more tears drip from her eyes. "I can talk to James, if you'd like."

"No!" Cordelia yelped, "Please. Nothing's going on with James. I - " Cordelia struggled, trying to think of a line that would make sense. She drew her sleeve up and wiped her eyes quickly. "Just an argument with Alastair." There. That would've done. Alastair could be quite argumentative at times. Anna would have to be able to believe that.

"Oh, but Alastair is still asleep." Anna told her with narrowed eyes. "And he was in an awfully good mood last night. Whenever did you two quarrel?" Anna looked at her innocently with her calculating green eyes.

"He must have got over it quicker than I have," Cordelia blustered. "If you'll excuse me, Anna, I must go." Cordelia hurried out of her room, her head bent. She gathered her skirts and ran towards the living area.

Cordelia curled down on the couch, not bothering to brush the tears that were once again welling at her eyes, wondering if James would ever forgive her.

* * *

Grace Cartwright was immediately taken by the idea of a ball. "Oh, please, Mama!" Grace begged Tatiana Blackthorn. "Please let me go to the ball!"

Tatiana shook her head resolutely. "Gracie, no. It's too dangerous for you. Do you know who will be there, and where it is? It is at the _Institute_."

Grace couldn't be swayed. She was finally old enough to attend by herself, and she wanted to go so badly. Handsome men, dresses, it was going to be a very elegant night she wanted to attend. "Please, Mama!" Grace begged again. "I've always wanted to attend the Christmas Ball, and this is my chance! I won't do you any wrong. Please, I have to go this year!"

Tatiana looked thoughtful. "I don't know, my darling." She lowered her voice, though no one else was in the Lightwood manor to hear them. "With this current _situation_, I'm not sure it would be wise."

"The current situation has no control over me," Grace said, drawing herself up. "Why does it affect going to the Christmas Ball?"

Tatiana pursed her lips, but Grace could tell she had no real reply. "We don't even have an answer for the problem," Tatiana replied finally. "If you think that we can just throw all of this away - "

"Mama," Grace cut in, her mind whirling with possibilities. What if Grace could solve their problems? If she found the solution to the situation, Tatiana would have to let her go to the ball, which she wanted more than anything! "What if I could find the help we need?" Tatiana's eyes narrowed, but she listened all the same as Grace continued. "If I bring him home and get him to do our work, will you let me go? I'll find someone better than Bane."

Tatiana's lip curled at the mention of Magnus Bane, who had so rudely decided not to help them the night before. "I'm not sure you will be able to do this, Grace."

Grace widened her eyes. "Oh, please! I know I can do it! I can solve our problem. I'll do whatever I can!"

Tatiana watched Grace, her green eyes still narrowed in slits. "Alright. Do whatever you can to save Jesse."

* * *

Tessa's eyes gently met Will's as they leaned against the table in their favorite room - the library. "Don't worry, Will," Tessa told him, gently caressing his face with her hand. "Please don't."

Will removed Tessa's hand from his cheek and put both of his hands around hers. "I can't help it." Will admitted, dropping her hands and stepping back just a bit. "I don't even understand what's wrong with Jamie."

Tessa bit her lip. She wished she could save Will from his suffering, but he was feeling the exact same thing. "Jamie will come around," Tessa tried to assure him. "After all, you went through the same - "

"Oh, but I didn't." Will argued, with surprising ferocity. Others may have slunk away, but Tessa had been with Will for a while now. "I pushed people away. Jamie isn't doing that - at least, not to most people. He's... pushing himself away. He's causing himself harm more than others."

"I - "

"And besides," Will added wryly. "I know James didn't open a Pyxis and get cursed by a demon. Or believed he got cursed by a demon."

"Something must have happened though," Tessa persisted. "I know Jamie. You know Jamie. We both know this isn't something he would just do. There had to be a trigger."

"Do we know that for sure, Tessa?" Will twisted away from her, his dark blue eyes locking with hers. Tessa couldn't bear to see the anguish in them. "What if Jamie isn't as good as we think? What if we're overestimating him? What if he's just plain _bad_, Tessa?"

Tessa gasped, and turned away from him. "How could you say something like that, Will? He is our _son_."

Will seemed to sense she was upset, and laid on hand gently on her shoulder. He turned around, and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Tess. I am just a little... stressed about this."

Tessa sighed. "I know, Will. I am too. But... I know something is wrong with Jamie right now. Are we bad parents because we do not know why? Because we are powerless to help him?"

"No." Will said firmly, running a thumb across her face, gently. "You are the world's most wonderful mother. Much better than Mrs. Dark and Mrs. Black could ever be," Tessa giggled quietly, covering her mouth with her hand. Will smiled at her.

"And you are a wonderful father. Much better than Mortmain could ever be." Tessa giggled again.

"Oh stop it," Will joked, pretending to blush. But changing his mood, Will added, "Really, Tess. I don't know what's wrong with Jamie... but I promise, we can help him. If the world's best parents can't do anything... then we'll send James to Jem." Will grinned at Tessa, who did her best not to grin back.

"Will..." Tessa warned him.

"Lighten up, Tess," Will teased. Tessa tried to frown again, but Will always amused her. Always. "We'll find our way through this," Will said, serious again. "Together."

He leaned closer to her, their foreheads touching. His breath felt warm against her as he leaned down to press his lips on hers. Tessa responded at once, wrapping her arms around his neck. Will smiled against the kiss, pulling her in closer.  
Passion was burning from the both as they pressed against each other. Tessa could barely breathe, but she wanted more.

She wanted Will.

And then - someone cleared their throat. Tessa nearly flew away from Will, her cheeks heating up. Tessa knew they were probably bright red as she locked eyes with Gabriel and Cecily Lightwood.

Cecily was smiling at Tessa, and Gabriel struggled to keep a smirk off of his face as he looked down at both of them. "Busy?" Gabriel asked, with a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows.

"Lightworm," Will glared at Gabriel. "We were doing nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." Cecily looked innocently at her older brother. "William, I thought libraries weren't the best place for, well, you know.

"And if you'd like, Cecily and I can tell you some good runes and places for that type of things." Gabriel added. Cecily laughed at Will's expression.

Will looked _horrified_. "What have you been doing with my _sister_?" He nearly shouted towards Gabriel, who simply backed away, trying not to smile at Will's distraught.

"Definitely not sucking each other's faces off in the library." Gabriel responded. Cecily rolled her eyes towards Tessa. Once in a rivalry, always in a rivalry. Well, with stubborn idiots like Gabriel and Will.

"Come on, Gabriel," Cecily distracted Gabriel. "Let's see if any of the guests have arrived yet."

"Oh, alright," Gabriel replied, following Cecily out of the library, simply because he would do anything for her. "But I so wanted to Will about that time in his bed - "

"_What_?" Will stared vandalized at the library door slamming shut. "M - my bed!" He stuttered towards Tessa.

Tessa only laughed.

**A/N It was shorter than the last chapter, but I hoped you still liked it! **

**KaylaxHerondale: Welcome to my story! Yup, don't we all? :D **

**AndromedaWeasley: I love Jem/Brother Zach too! Team Jewessa! He is stupid, but that's what makes him an amazing Herondale :D THANKS FOR READING ILY2**

**PandoraTheFox: Thank you so much! You'll find that out next ;) I always wanted to read TMH in James's POV, so I decided to write it like that! I'm glad you liked that part! **

**Lol, the expectations things was funny! I'm afraid I'm stuck at like page 30 right now, but working my away up there!**

**Yes, I just realized about Anna. I hadn't realized I had forgotten, but I just added her in the summary. Thanks for telling me!**

**-RJ :)**


End file.
